Those Without Souls
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Sequel to 'The One Without A Soul'. A demon has destroyed everything thanks to Glory's orders. Now Buffy and Spike have to learn their feelings all over again and lots of evil is a foot. BS DOc Plz Review
1. Forgotten Love

A/N: Here is the sequel to The One Without A Soul. I will not be putting any other author's notes or disclaimer's since this story is now finished thus I want it to look a little more stream-lined like an actual story. I hope you enjoy and please review if you have the time.

Disclaimer: I don't bloody own it, I will never bloody will. It's Joss's. Therefore don't sue as you will not get anything from me anyway.

**_Those Without Souls_**

**Chapter One**

_Forgotten Love_

Darkness. That's what she liked, that's where she belonged. Among the night and its creatures. The dark creatures she was destined to destroy. Not all of them were evil, like her first love or her mate, chosen by the Powers That Be. Yes, the night was where she belonged, among the darkness and the vampires.

She walked through a cemetery. She knew he wasn't far off scouting giving her the space she wanted. Lost in her thoughts she never saw the demon. Before she knew what was happening she was flat on her back. She was pinned by an invisible force as she felt a strange presence in her mind. He charged at the demon but was suddenly stopped by a force field it would seem. She knew something was happening to them. Suddenly she felt hands grip her neck and the lack of air became apparant. She watched as the stake in her pocket flew at him then before her eyes he turned to dust.

Buffy woke with a start, breathing heavy, tears slid down her cheeks. Swiping away the tears quickly she went to the bathroom. She soon walked into the kitchen. Dawn smiled as she handed Buffy her bowl of cereal. Buffy nodded in silent thanks. Joyce smiled as she walked into the room.

"Hello girls. How are you this morning?" Joyce asked. Dawn yawned in answer.

"Tired and I had the weirdest dream," Buffy said. Joyce looked concerned knowing about the prophetic dreams of her daughter.

"What was it about?" Dawn asked curiously. Buffy sighed.

"I was in a cemetery, a demon did something to my mind and then it killed Spike," She replied saying it quietly. Dawn looked at her.

"I thought you hated Spike," Dawn said.

"**I do!**" Buffy exclaimed.

Spike glared at the flame red head. Fire had turned off his Passions to watch Days of Our Lives. If the vampire were not his brother, he would have been a pile of dust right about now. Fire turned to Spike with a grin.

"Don't you grin at me! You know exactly what I was watching and yet you decide to switch my Passions for _this,_" Spike said gesturing towards the television.

"It's a stupid show, this is far most interesting besides it was over," Fire replied. Spike gave a sharp glare and crossed his arms over his chest. Fire chuckled lightly at his older brother's antics. "Somebody's a big suck. Think about what the slayer would say if she saw you." Fire gasped as his ear was twisted painfully.

"I am not a _big suck_, I'm a **Big Bad** and I will kill the Slayer and you know that. I will drink deep from the chalice that is her neck," He said a gleam entering his eyes. Fire shook his head. He got along well enough with the white hats especially Dawn although as of late she was being distant with him.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow night? Try to kill the Slayer?" Fire asked sarcastically, his mind immediately thinking of Pinky and the Brain.

"I was hoping a little sooner like in a few hours," Spike drawled lazily as he paced. Fire rolled his eyes and went to the fridge for blood. He watched Spike out of the corner of his eye, the older vampire fiddle with the gem around his neck. Shaking his head, he drank deeply from the container of blood.

Glory grinned as she stared at the shadowy demon in front of her. He wore all black covering his entire body only a pair of blood red eyes stared at Glory.

"So is it done?" Glory asked holding up a red dress and throwing it away.

"Yes, the slayer and her friends have very little idea of what happened. The slayer and the vampire are torn apart, nothing stands in your way of finding the Key," The demon replied in a deep rough voice. Glory giggled happily.

"I will get my key," She said.

Buffy grumbled as she walked through the cemetery. Willow, Xander and Anya walked behind her eating popcorn. Fire stepped up beside them grabbing a fist full of popcorn and threw it into his mouth.

"Hey Fire," Xander greeted. Fire nodded and smiled.

"Is Spike here to try and kill Buffy again?" Anya asked.

"Yup. Of course sometimes I wonder if he just wants to throw her down and shag her," Fire replied. Xander chuckled. Buffy turned glaring at the young vampire. She fell to the ground and quickly jumped up kicking Spike in the face. Fire pulled the three out of the way.

Buffy punched Spike in the stomach. Spike grabbed her head bashing it against a tombstone. Buffy flipped herself around and charged at him kicking him in the face. Spike twirled in the air and landed on all fours turning golden eyes to glare at her. They were both breathing heavy from the workout they were getting. Spike's eyes widened, he grabbed Buffy pushing her out of the way and snapped the other vampire's neck. Buffy turned to him as the vampire turned to dust.

"Why...,"she asked. He smirked a little.

"No one is going to kill you _unless_ it's me because you deserve to die at the hands of a worthy appoint," He said. She shook her head in silence.

"Spike," Fire said vamping out. Spike turned to Buffy also transforming.

"Ready to have fun, love?" he asked. She pulled out a stake as a group of vampires' appeared. The vampires' charged. Fire grinned as he flicked his black metal lighter. Rushing up beside Spike he made one vampire burst into flames as his lighter came in contact with flammable material. Spike grabbed one of the vampire's away from Buffy and punched the vampire in the face sending him towards Fire who made him burst into flames. Buffy kicked one towards Spike causing them to fall. She staked the other one as she exploded into dust. The last vampire grabbed Anya ready to bite her neck but turned to dust. They looked to see Fire behind her lighting his cigarette.

"Thank you Fire," Anya gasped as she breathed heavily trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Buffy sighed.

"Well until next time, Slayer," Spike said grabbing Fire and leaving. "Let's go get dinner." They heard Spike say.

Meanwhile, Dawn climbed down the trellis. She smiled as she made it to the Bronze meeting her friends. Soon she was on the dance floor in the middle of a group of boys. Dawn ignored the chill that ran up her spine, as she knew Fire was watching her. She knew he would make sure she got home safe. She let the world disappear as she danced with the boys, flirting the entire time. At midnight, Dawn left shivering in the cold. A shadowy figure soon walked in step with her. Fire slipped his blue duster off and draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm. They didn't speak, as they walked knowing neither wanted to say anything.

Spike growled throwing a bottle across the room, smashing as it hit the wall liquid running down the stones. Sighing heavily, he leaned against the wall behind him sliding down the wall. Grabbing his cigarettes he lit one taking a long drag from it.

"Damn it, Slayer! What have you done to me?"

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	2. Forces To Be Reckoned With

**Chapter Two**

_Forces To Be Reckoned With_

Glory sat in the corner muttering little nonsense when Jinx and his men came in with a frightened young woman. Glory crawled forward putting her hands in the woman's head. She smiled happily. They took the now insane woman away. Jinx stood before her.

"Life is good. The slayer and the vampire are separated. Demons are so useful sometimes. Now all I have to do is find my Key," She said.

"Yes of course, your most amazing Glorificus," Jinx said. Glory let out a sigh and smirked.

Buffy glared at the alarm. It was Saturday and Christmas Break, why was that blasted thing going off anyway? She grabbed the offending piece of shit and chucked it against the wall covering her head with the pillow attempting to sleep and head back into the land of dreams where a hot, mysterious blond waited. Dawn jumped on the bed making it bounce.

"Come on, get up sleepyhead. You promised to take me Christmas shopping. Plus we still need to get that last something for Mom and I need to find a little thing for Fire," Dawn said. Buffy sighed reluctantly getting out of her warm cozy bed.

The mall was packed with shoppers and there was a buzz in the air. Buffy was being dragged to a store by Dawn. They walked into the antique store. Looking around Dawn found a beautiful wood jewellery box. It was perfect for their mother. Buffy looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Mom will love it," Buffy said.

"Yeah, I know she will," Dawn said as they paid for the jewellery box. Dawn headed for another store. "Buffy I've been thinking."

"Oh no, here I thought your brain didn't work," Buffy teased. Dawn gave her a pointed look. "Go ahead."

"Well, its just Mom and I get along great with Fire and Spike and I realized they won't have a very good Christmas so I was thinking maybe they can spend it with us," Dawn suggested.

"Let me guess, you've already asked Mom and she said yes," Buffy received a tiny nod from Dawn who cringed waiting for the upcoming explosion. She sighed.

"Mom wanted me to pick stuff out for Fire and Spike, she gave me money for it. She even made them their own sock from Santa," Dawn explained as they walked into a store Buffy realized would have everything for the two vampires, why she knew this, she wasn't entirely sure.

"So when are they coming over?" Buffy asked.

"Night before Christmas Eve. We still have to invite them though," Dawn said picking up a black shirt with flames on the bottom. She grabbed another shirt with blue flames. Buffy watched Dawn for a moment.

"Wait a second, the family comes over the night of Christmas Eve. How are we explaining them to the family?" she looked at Dawn, who fidgeted under her sister's intense stare.

"Um well...Mom thought we could pretend they were our boyfriends," Dawn answered. Buffy blinked.

"I have to get all cuddly with my enemy," She whispered. Dawn nodded waiting for an explosion but it never came. She went through the CD's trying to find Fire's favourite groups since he left them wherever he was last. Finding the punk/rock section she scanned quickly finding Linkin Park and Nickelback. Continuing to look she found Guns 'n' Roses.

"Seems you know Fire quite well," Buffy commented watching her sister pick out the gifts.

"Yup these are for Fire now I have to find AC/DC and Metallica for Spike. They like a wide selection of music. Oh can you find the Sex Pistols? Harmony destroyed it on Spike," Dawn replied. Buffy sighed looking for the CD in question.

Soon they were each carrying several bags of clothing, CD's and other things the two vampires' would like. Buffy sighed as they walked home, the night sky was clear at least and she still needed to patrol. Walking past a cemetery, two vampires' walked up to them Buffy quickly gave Dawn her bags.

"Go," She ordered Dawn. "Now boys we can do –." The taller of the two charged punching her in the face. Buffy grabbed his arm, twisting. The other vampire went after Dawn. Buffy felt her body being pulled up against the vampire's body. Then she felt his mouth over her neck. The vampire was surprised to find fang marks on her neck.

"The slayer has been marked by a vampire," He said, eyes wide he started to back away. "Gotta go tell people 'bout this." A stake went flying past Buffy's head turning the vampire into dust. Buffy touched her neck as she searched the shadows for the person she knew was there. Spike stepped into the light provided by the street lamp as he took a drag from his cigarette and ran his fingers through his gelled back hair causing a few curls to jump free. He walked over to her turning her head to look at the now fading fang marks.

"Wonder who marked the slayer?" he muttered curiously to himself. Fire walked up with Dawn beside him. She looked frightened but otherwise unharmed.

"Are you okay Dawn?" Buffy turned to look at her sister.

"Fine. Just peachy. Oh, we can ask them now?" Her fear forgotten in the face of her excitement. Buffy's bottle green eyes widened.

"Ask what?" Fire asked looking at Dawn then Buffy in geniune curiousity.

"Um well...Dawn thought that...we were wondering if the two of you would like to spend Christmas with the Summers' family?" Buffy took her bags from Dawn. The two vampires' were shocked. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other pulling the vampires' along as they walked.

"Why?" Fire asked suddenly. Dawn glanced up at him from her place beside him.

"Well I figured you two haven't had a proper Christmas since you've been undead and thought you might enjoy an actual Christmas. There's only this one teeniest tiniest problem..." Dawn explained before trailing off.

"What's this one problem, Nibblet?" Spike stared at the back of her head.

"Well...you see..." Dawn tripped on her words.

"It was Mom's idea, that you stay over from the night before Christmas Eve. The problem is Christmas Eve, the family comes over and if the two of you are around then something has to be done. Mom decided that it would be easier to explain that the two of you were...our boyfriends," Buffy said.

"Is she off her rocker? She wants me to cuddle with my enemy?" Spike asked shocked. Dawn giggled noticing the similarity between Buffy and Spike's statements but nodded none the less.

"It was Mom's idea so you can take it up with her," Dawn commented. Both vampire's grabbed their cigarettes, took one, lighting it and taking a long drag.

Arriving at the house, Dawn and Fire took the shopping bags up to Buffy's bedroom. Spike and Buffy stood outside on the porch. Spike still smoking his cigarette, Buffy took it from his fingers, he sighed expecting her to stub it out. His cobalt blue eyes widened when she took a drag from it and handed the cigarette back to him.

"When did you start smoking?" he asked staring at the filter where her lipstick was.

"I don't. I just have one every once in a while. For some strange, I missed the smell," She answered sitting down on the step.

"Well while I'm around no smoking plus it can kill you," Spike sat beside her. Silence descended over them, it was comfortable and only night noises were heard. The wind blew through the trees. Buffy shivered. Spike sighed, he slipped off his duster and he handed her his duster. She wrapped the duster around her, inhaling the smell of leather, cigarette smoke, alcohol and a smell that was uniquely Spike.

"So are you two going to come for Christmas?" Buffy asked quietly breaking their silence.

"I guess, Fire will drag me no matter what," Spike looked up. He stood and she followed suit. "Any chance I can get my duster back?" She smirked.

"You'll have to come and get it," Buffy said jumping off the porch. Spike followed jumping at her. She laughed as he chased her. Buffy let out a shriek as he pinned her and started tickling her. Fire and Dawn came rushing out to find them laughing. They looked at each other and laughed. After everyone had their laugh, Dawn decided they should all watch a movie. First Fire picked a comedy and then Buffy picked a chick flick that put them all to sleep. Buffy was asleep against Spike who had one arm around her waist and his head resting against the couch. Fire was leaning against the arm of the couch and Dawn was practically in his lap. That's how Joyce found them when she walked in.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	3. Great, What Now?

**Chapter Three**

_Great, Now What?_

A silent stranger walked into Sunnydale. Long silky blond hair flowed as her heels clicked against the pavement. Large blue eyes looked out at the world from beneath a dark blood red cloak. She stopped turning her face into the wind; she smirked as a scent she knew all to well drifted to her.

"I have found you, my dear," She whispered.

Buffy smiled contently in her sleep moving closer to the masculine body next to her. She inhaled smelling blood, cigarettes, alcohol, leather and the scent that she associated with Spike, her enemy. Pausing her subconscious pushed that away telling her that there was a scent missing on him; her scent was what was missing. Trying to ignore the pull of consciousness she cuddled closer.

Spike woke but refused to open his eyes. Warmth surrounded him, on top of him for the most part. The hard floor pressed into his back. The smell of peaches, faintly cigarettes and the scent of slayer assaulted his nose. Something was missing the musky scent of sex and his scent. '_Whoa back up, why would my scent be on the slayer? Hold on why is she on top of me?_'

Using his senses, he could hear the soft breathing of sleep, blood pumping in her veins and her heart beating steadily. Her weight lay on him, her fingers were in his curly hair, one of his own hands was cupping her butt and the other was around her waist holding her in place. He realized he was content and extremely comfortable, it had been a long time since he was comfortable. Opening his sleep filled blue eyes, he saw a blonde head lying on his chest and he smiled. Looking on the couch where he knew he had been, Spike saw Fire pushed into the back of the couch with Dawn curled up against him.

Fire opened sleep filled cerulean blue eyes and found rich dark brown hair in his line of vision. A hand clutched his shirt in a fist. The smell of strawberries and a scent of Dawn mixed with her strong distinct key scent. He knew only he could smell the human and key parts for reasons only known to the Powers. Suddenly Dawn shifted pressing her body tightly against him. He gasped alerting Spike to his wakefulness.

"What's wrong?" Spike whispered raising an eyebrow.

"Dawn is _very _close," Fire whispered back. Spike looked up to see Fire had the young girl flush against him causing pleasure to fill the younger vampire. Spike mentally laughed at his brother's predicament.

"Maybe you should wake her," Spike said. Fire sighed. He gently shook Dawn saying her name quietly. She stirred lightly.

"**Wake up!**" Joyce yelled. Buffy jumped up pulling Spike with her only to fall over - because of the blanket around her feet - with Spike on top of her. Dawn buried her head in Fire's chest underneath the blanket around them. Spike looked down his bright blue eyes meeting sharp bottle green eyes. He smirked.

"I like having you under me," He whispered seductively in her ear. No one else in the room noticed the slight roll of his hips against hers. She gasped and quickly pushed him off. He waited for any other reaction but the one he got was unexpected, he could smell faintly her arousal. Fire raised an eyebrow.

"So who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Joyce asked cheerfully.

"Sure Mom that would be great," Buffy answered. Joyce left to make the pancakes. Spike sat against the couch looking up at Buffy. She sighed leaving the room and walking up the stairs.

Breakfast was silent except for Joyce asking questions on how school was on Friday and how everyone was enjoying their pancakes. Spike and Fire had blood covering their pancakes with a mug of hot chocolate with those little marshmallows, they both seemed to love so much. Buffy looked at them.

"Why do you eat so much human food? I mean Angel never ate a lot of human food," Buffy said. Spike gave a growl to his grandsire's name.

"It tastes bloody good for one thing," Fire smiled.

"For another, people aren't sodden suspicious if you are acting like everyone else. Peaches never was much for bloody blending in," Spike drawled. Buffy nodded in understanding.

"He did kind of stick out like a big sore thumb, didn't he? Well he's better of in L.A. with Cordy anyway. They deserve each other," She said.

"Back up, Peaches is banging the cheerleader?" Spike asked staring wide eyed at Buffy.

"No banging...they haven't even admitted having feelings for the other," Buffy explained. Spike shook his head.

"Well at least she'll know a good time," Fire said with a smirk.

"_Huh_?" Dawn blinked in confusion. Spike turned to her with a wide grin.

"Once you go vamp you never go back," He said locking eyes with Buffy. Buffy blushed lightly at the intensity of Spike's stare. Thankfully Joyce interrupted by collecting plates. Dawn and Fire jumped up to help sensing the tension in the room.

Buffy gazed over at Spike once everyone else had left the room. He gave a smile shocking her. She had never seen him smile. _'He has a nice smile. He isn't bad looking either. Oh shit! I did not just think that!_' Buffy looked down at her hands. _'You so did luv_.' Her head shot up to look at Spike.

"Oh shit! You heard my thoughts and I heard yours," She stood and started pacing. Spike's eyes followed her every move.

"So what are you going to do about it, pet?" he asked when she stopped muttering curses. She turned to him and blinked a few times in a cute way.

"We go to Giles," She replied.

"We?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, _we,_" She replied sternly. "Mom, Spike and I are going to Giles can you give us a ride?"

"Sure, sweetie," Joyce called.

A few minutes later, Buffy and Spike – with a blanket over his head standing in the shadows – were at Giles' door. Buffy knocked and a few seconds later Giles opened the door. He stepped aside for Buffy to come in but she stayed outside.

"You have to invite Spike in its an emergency," Buffy said quietly. The watcher's eyes widened when he saw Spike.

"Come in...Spike," Giles finally said. Spike walked in with Buffy behind him. Spike threw off the blanket leaving it beside the door. Giles grabbed his cup of tea as he sat down. Buffy sat on the couch close to Giles and Spike leaned against the wall far away from them. Giles sighed putting down his cup.

"Now, what is this so called emergency, you are having?" he said impatiently. Buffy turned her head to look at Spike then slowly turned to look at Giles.

"Spike and I can talk to each other telepathically,"

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	4. Mind Tricks Don't Work On Me

**Chapter Four**

_Mind Tricks Don't Work On Me_

Giles promptly spit his tea out across the room and coughed several times to clear his throat. He sat silently for several minutes thinking.

"Is it just thoughts? No feelings?" he asked seriously as he took his glasses off and cleaned them. Buffy looked at Spike for a moment.

"Spike's edgy and kind of pissed. He doesn't like being in here reminds him too much of the time when he had a chip in his head and he doesn't want to remember that time," Buffy said turning back to Giles.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So this just started happening today?" Giles ventured. Buffy shook her head slowly.

"It started before today, we just never bloody realized it. We are never together for more than a little while," Spike started to pace slowly, his hands itched to light a cigarette but he knew he couldn't because Giles would kill him for smoking in his house. He was getting irritated Buffy realized. She was shocked about everything that was going on.

"Nothing strange has happened to you two right?" Giles moved towards his books. Silence rang in the room for several long minutes as Spike and Buffy thought.

"Something might have happened during the whole Basilicus thing because something seems to be missing in that time. It's like blank spots in the series of events. It's kind of chopped up," Buffy said.

"Someone tampered with our sodden minds," Spike commented.

"How do you know?" Buffy asked with a glare in his general direction. He gave a loud sigh.

"Mind tricks last only so long on vampires," He said. "Come here for a moment." Buffy hesitated for a moment before getting up moving towards him. He gently pulled out the red gem and held it out for her to look at. Her green eyes widened.

"How?" Buffy whispered. "It was a cross. How can it now be a gem?"

"It's the first part of a prophecy. The one without a soul, Rupes look it up. It is in one of the books rarely used; it's written in a mix of demon and Latin," Spike said. Giles quickly went to work finding the prophecy. It took several minutes before the Watcher gave a "Eureka". He handed the book to Spike. The vampire gave another sigh.

"I guess we never looked at the other bloody prophecies. The first sodden prophecy says about the slayer joining forces with the one without a soul and four bonds would be made of blood, heart, body and soul," Spike said flopping onto the couch.

"This is crazy. I don't remember any of this," Buffy grumbled. She pouted and crossed her arms. Spike glanced over at her. The fang marks sprang to his mind and he blinked in confusion. He felt some unknown force give him a push. He walked up to Buffy snaking his arms around her waist.

"What on earth are you doing?" Giles exclaimed. Spike ignored him leaning over to be by Buffy's ear.

"Do you trust me?" he whispered. He waited several moments listening to her breath, her heartbeat and her blood rush through her veins.

"Yes I trust you," She replied loud enough for Giles to hear. She leaned her head to the right exposing her neck. Giles stared wide-eyed at her. Spike smirked before changing. He gently bit down letting the taste of slayer's blood fill his mouth. He realized their bodies were reacting as he heard Buffy moan in pleasure. He pulled away letting his features smooth out again. He waited for the need to be sick come as it had for so long but it never came. Buffy panted heavily. She had never been so aroused in her life. How was it possible a vampire's – Spike's none the less – bite, affect her so much. Spike looked her up and down. She blushed brightly.

"We have a bigger problem then the prophecy, it would seem. The slayer here happens to be my mate," Spike said leaning up against the wall. Buffy whipped her head around to gape at him with shocked green eyes.

"**What?**" she exclaimed. Spike gazed at her; she was absolutely stunning even if she was completely shocked. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun, her clothes clung to her in all the right places, highlighting her curves and her emerald green eyes were both mysterious and held a little shock in their depths at the moment. '_What am I thinking? The slayer stunning? I really must be going barmy._'

"We are connected whether you like it or not, luv. You see being my mate means I can only feed from you from now on. So no need to buy blood for me while I'm at your bloody house for Christmas, pet," He said with a charming smile. Buffy sighed and gave him a small smile in return. Night fell quickly and Giles was getting Spike to translate the next prophecy. He paced, cursed and muttered while doing it until he became completely still. His face changed, his eyes blazed gold and he turned to Buffy with a loud growl.

"Come on, Fire and the Nibblet are in trouble," Spike said grabbing his duster. Buffy raced after him.

Fire growled loudly. Dawn stood behind him with their backs to a brick wall. Their only escape was blocked by a bunch of vampires. If to make matters worse they were surrounded. Fire knew his brother with the slayer was on the way but he wasn't sure he could hold them off long enough for help to arrive. He felt Dawn go into his duster pocket and her slim hand closed around his lighter. It might be her only protection while he went in with fists and fangs. He lunged at the group to his left. Dawn grabbed the can of hairspray out of her bag as the vampires on her right charged. Flicking the lighter and spraying the hairspray, the vampires went up in flames. They let out screams as they burned and turned to dust. Then the hairspray stopped working, the can was empty. Dawn's blue eyes widened as more vampires advanced on her. Fire kicked one of them away and the vampire hit a dumpster. Two grabbed his arms, he spun around kicking the vampire who was just getting up back at the dumpster and freeing himself before smashing the two vampires heads together to daze them. Then Dawn let out a scream.

Spike and Buffy rounded the corner as soon as Dawn screamed. Buffy grabbed one of the vampires away from Dawn. Fire ran to help, ripping the one about to bite her away. He punched the vampire in the face before Buffy threw him a stake. The stake plunged in and the vampire exploded to dust. Spike fought beside Buffy. He did a roundhouse kick throwing the vampire against a broken piece of wood. Soon all the vampires were dust on the cement and blowing away with the sudden breeze that appeared. Buffy brushed the dust off her black leather jacket. Fire turned to check on Dawn. He noticed blood on her neck and growled. Dawn gave a weak smile.

"It only broke the skin," She said quietly pressing her fingers to her neck. Fire suddenly became rigid. His bright blue eyes flashed gold as he turned towards a dark corner. Spike was looking in the same corner. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other not knowing exactly what was going on seeing as they couldn't see in the dark like the two vampires. Two high pitched laughs clashed in the darkness of the corner. Drusilla in a black dress stepped out of the shadows followed by a dark stranger. She gave an innocent smile from beneath the hood of her blood red cloak. She pushed the hood off her head to let long blond locks fall out.

"Hello again, my flame," She said in a proper French accent. Buffy and Dawn shared a confused look before turning back to the two women.

"Hello, Marie."

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	5. Exes

**Chapter Five**

_Exes_

Dawn stared at Fire. He seemed nervous but had a calm mask ruling his features. Drusilla seemed to smile and looked up at the stars humming twirling around. Marie glared at the woman before turning towards the others. Spike sighed and walked up to Drusilla.

"Dru, come on. Stop that now," He said grabbing her arm stopping her twirling. She stared at him for a moment.

"She no longer dances around you, laughing. Now forever bonded. She's like the wind; free, untouchable and _unattainable_. She leads you through moonlight, for her only to burn you with the sun. The slayer's taken your unbeating heart...and she doesn't know what she's done. Oh my poor William," Drusilla said seriously. She placed a hand on his cheek gently. Buffy let out a livid growl. The four vampires turned to her in surprise. She blushed lightly.

"We haven't come to hurt any of you but Dru appears to believe we are suppose to be here in Sunnydale. Plus it's been a while since I've seen my Fire," Marie said.

"Your Fire?" Dawn asked in a small voice. Marie turned cool ice blue eyes on her.

"He once was but now he isn't. I took care of him when he was a fledgling. Seeing as Dru left him once she had William on her trail. Spike had an obsession for killing slayers. Fire on the other hand liked mystical objects turned into humans," Marie replied. Dawn's blue eyes darkened and she stepped away from Fire. He spun around looking scared at Dawn. She continued to back away from him.

"Dawn I would _never_ –,"

"**Shut up**. So you wanted to kill another _object_, is that it? I was just another fucking _thing_ on your list," She said between clenched teeth.

"No. I bloody wasn't here for that," Fire pleaded.

"_No_? Then why the fuck were you here? You wanted to bag yourself a _bloody_ slayer for Basilicus or maybe just maybe for yourself. I can't believe I...," Dawn said tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Fire gently moved her into his arms where she cried soaking his blood red shirt he wore but he didn't notice or care.

"The fire burns hottest before it goes out. It shall be smouldered by the earth because of the one it loves the most. In the dawn of a new day all that shall be left are the dust, the ashes and the embers of the once brilliant fire," Dru said staring at the couple. Dawn pulled away from Fire to gaze at the dark-haired vampire.

"Do you two have a place to stay? I mean if you aren't here to kill us, you are on our side right?" Buffy asked.

"Yes we are on your side. We will stay at Spike's crypt, since Fire and Spike are staying with you. Also, I found this spell, I was hoping...the two witches could use it," Marie replied. Buffy nodded.

"You can bring it to the Christmas Eve party tomorrow," Buffy said. The two brothers looked at each other.

"Did you just invite our exes to the Christmas party?" Fire and Spike asked in unison. Dawn nodded.

"Oh shit. We have to go," Fire grabbed Spike by the right arm dragging him away. "We'll be home before sunrise don't wait up for us." Buffy and Dawn shared a confused look before turning back to the two female vampires. Dru was humming a little tune of some sort and Marie stared back at the sisters.

"How about we walk back to the crypt with you?" Buffy asked quietly.

"Of course, that would be wonderful," Marie replied. "Come Dru. Buffy and Dawn are walking with us." Dru nodded and walked beside Buffy. Marie walked on the other side of Dru with Dawn beside Marie. The sound of clicking heels filled the night air as they walked. The odd time Drusilla hummed but other than that, there was complete silence. Marie looked over at Buffy.

"You wish to know what the spell is for, am I correct?" Marie asked pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with a simple elegance that would make a modern woman look strange but with Marie it was completely perfect.

"Well, yes," Buffy replied looking past Drusilla to Marie.

"The spell will make Dru sane again," Marie told her. "Far as I can tell, it will work." Buffy gazed at Drusilla. She smiled at the vampire.

"I hope so. It would be nice to talk to a sane Drusilla, I believe so anyway," Buffy said. Marie gave her a smile and turned towards Dawn.

"So you have - a believe the word nowadays - is a crush on Fire?" Marie asked the teen.

"What?" Buffy said shocked staring at her sister.

"Oh come _on_. So what if I have a crush on him? You dated Angel and you are getting cozy with Spike. You're getting all hot for him so don't deny it. Plus Fire treats me like an adult unlike the rest of you," Dawn stated crossing her arms stubbornly. Buffy sighed. Drusilla turned to Buffy.

"You're Spike's mate. You're very lucky. He will not let you down," Dru said. Buffy smiled and nodded not knowing what to say. They walked into Spike's graveyard and up to the crypt.

"Well we better be getting home. Mom will wonder where we've been," Buffy commented. The two vampires bid the two humans good night and they left. Spike and Fire walked through the back door only to be meet with Joyce at the island in the kitchen. She smiled at them and raised an eyebrow at the bags they were holding.

"Don't worry the girls' aren't home yet. You can hide them in my room if you wish," Joyce offered with an even larger smile. The two brothers nodded and headed to the stairs. "I'll make hot chocolate." A second later, she had two sets of blue eyes staring at her impatiently. She smiled at them when she handed them their mugs.

"Buffy invited two more people to the party," Fire stated quietly before taking a sip of his hot drink.

"Oh? Who?" Joyce asked curiously.

"Our exes," Spike replied. Joyce looked at the two vampires and nodded in understanding.

"Mom, we're home," Dawn called.

"We're in here," Joyce responded. Buffy walked in with Dawn behind her. Spike nodded in acknowledgement. Buffy walked over picked up Spike's mug and took a gulp of the warm dark liquid. Spike cocked his head to the side.

"Can't you bloody get your own?" he asked in irritation. She smiled sweetly.

"Nope," Buffy replied taking another mouthful of the drink. Spike gave a dangerously low growl. She put the mug down and ran out of the door with Spike hot on her heels. Dawn and Fire looked at each other, shrugged and followed suit. Joyce walked to the door, leaning against the frame watching the four laughing and playing around. Spike and Fire stopped suddenly causing them to fall over from the force of Buffy and Dawn on top of them. At the expression on the vampires' faces they stopped looked at each other and back down at the vampires.

"What is it?" Buffy asked quietly. Spike pushed her off causing her to lie on her back.

"_Oh_, pretty," She said. Dawn followed suit and grinned. Shooting star after shooting star streaked across the sky. Joyce smiled as she walked back in the house. She turned to look at them one last time.

"Love is in the air," She said with a grin and headed upstairs. Outside, the four watched happily. For now, no one thought of what they would have to endure tomorrow night when the family came.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	6. The Christmas Eve From Hell

**Chapter Six**

_The Christmas Eve From Hell_

Dawn sighed cuddling closer to a familiar sharp scent of a person she knew but couldn't place. She smiled happily moving closer to the smooth skin beneath her head and hand. She blinked blurry sleep filled blue eyes. Pale, smooth, hard plains of a chest lay before her. Rough denim laid against the exposed flesh of her leg. An arm was wrapped lightly around her waist. Dawn lifted her head to see bright red hair messed from sleep; soft curls sprang from the gel used for the spikes. Fire's face was completely relaxed and peaceful. She smiled and laid her head back down.

Spike woke with a golden angel in his arms. He smiled down at her and pushed a golden strand away from her tanned face. He sighed pushing the covers back about to climb out of bed when suddenly a hand grabbed him pulling him back to his original position. Buffy threw the covers over them again cuddling closer sharing her heat with the cold skin of the vampire.

"I need to get up. I told your mum that I would make breakfast this morning," Spike said as Buffy put her head in the crook of his neck. She groaned before lifting her head to look at him.

"Well, she can have you later. It's six o'clock and I'm comfy. I also want my pillow," Buffy stated sleepily. She looked at him once more before laying her head down.

"I guess then I can get my breakfast from you," He replied. She gave a little shrug and cuddled closer.

Joyce opened Buffy's door to find Spike staring at her pleadingly from her daughter's bed. Buffy curled against him refusing in sleep to let him go. Joyce gave a smile and mouthed, "I'll make breakfast, and you get to do it tomorrow." Spike nodded and sighed.

A few hours later breakfast was made and everyone sat around the table eating bacon and eggs. Breakfast went by in silence before Spike and Fire cleaned the dishes away. Buffy and Dawn headed upstairs to pick out what they were going to wear.

Spike heard the shower go on in the bathroom when he got to the top of the stairs. He walked to Buffy's room and knocked. A little bit of shuffling was heard before the door opened and he was roughly pulled in the room. He immediately turned around so she didn't beat him for seeing her half naked. Buffy gave a small giggle and resumed dressing.

"You can look now," She whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with a smile. She wore a knee length black leather skirt, a red shirt with fake jewels decorating the top and a pair of ankle boots. He gave her several looks up and down.

"Beautiful, luv," Spike said and she blushed. "If you had dressed like _that_ when we first meet, I might have reconsidered my plans to kill you." She shook her head and gave him a playful swipe at.

"Here's an early Christmas gift," Buffy said handing him a bag. He took the bag and opened it peering in. "I figured, it would make more sense if you had some new clothes so the family –," she was cut off by a soft kiss placed on her cheek.

"No need to explain, pet. Plus, I think everything is still somewhat in my style," He teased. She blushed lightly when he gave her a smile.

"I better leave, I'll do my make up in mom's room," Buffy said about to walk past before he pulled her over to her seat in front of the mirror. She looked in the mirror to see herself and no Spike but could feel his hands on her shoulders.

"Do your make up. You won't be able to see me anyway," He whispered in her ear. The pressure of his body left and she went to work apply her make up. She could hear Spike moving in the room and a muttered complaint about having to wear boxers.

"Are you finished?" Buffy asked putting down her lip-gloss.

"Yes," He said. Buffy turned to gawp at him. Her jaw wanted to hit the floor. He wore slightly looser than normal black jeans leaving a little more to the imagination than usual, a very tight red top that allowed her to see every single perfectly sculpted muscle and a black silky shirt went over top of his red shirt. He looked amazing especially with his bleach blond hair all in cute curls that finished the look perfectly. "Watch the drool, luv, you might get some on your pretty shirt and then what will happen? Hmm pet?"

"Maybe you should stop me," Buffy challenged. Spike's eyes glowed gold before he moved forward to pull her flush against him. She let out a small gasp and he gave a low territorial growl. Buffy looked up into cobalt blue eyes filled with lust and gulped loudly. Spike leaned down capturing Buffy's lips in a passionate kiss. The door suddenly swung open banging against the wall causing Spike and Buffy to leap apart.

"**Oh my god!**" Dawn yelled standing wide-eyed at the door. Fire grimaced from his place behind her. Buffy blushed brightly. Dawn grinned.

"Um...Dawn...," Fire stuttered. She turned to him and he looked away.

"What?" she asked impatiently.

"Well...um...uh...you...uh...well...," he tried to say. Spike gave a heavy sigh.

"What, Fire's trying to say is that you're only wearing a bra and pants," Spike said. She looked down, blushed a tomato red and ran out of the room. Evening fell swiftly and the doorbell gave a loud ring throughout the house. Buffy grimaced and grabbed Spike by the hand pulling him to the door. She opened the door to be attacked by an aunt with her uncle and cousins.

"Oh and who is this?" her aunt asked. Cringing inside, Buffy pasted a smile on her face.

"This is my boyfriend, Will," Buffy said. Her aunt grinned giving Spike a large bone-crushing hug had he been human would have hurt like hell. Her aunt went off to see Dawn and Fire when she heard Dawn introduce Fire as James. Buffy gave a little chuckle. This continued on for a half an hour. Spike was getting increasingly uncomfortable and Buffy squeezed his hand reassuringly as the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find her friends standing there. She gave them each a hug in turn.

"Don't I get a hug, Red?" Spike asked. Playing along, she wrapped her arms around him. He could smell her fear. "Don't worry, Red, I won't bite. Joyce made up this story that Fire and I, are her daughters' boyfriends." Willow pulled away and nodded in understanding. Tara gave him a hug as well having been close enough to hear what he had said. She gave a smile and followed Willow into the other room. Anya looked at Spike and turned to Buffy.

"I would say you're getting a whole lot of orgasms with Spike. You're lucky, he's always ready and god, the stamina –,"Anya said before Xander cleared his throat. Buffy was a bright red. Spike looked at her and shrugged.

"Come on, An. Let's go see Fire and Dawn," Xander said pulling Anya away.

"But Xander, I can give her a ton of tips," Anya argued. Buffy sighed and waited for Giles and the two female vampires to arrive. One of Buffy's uncles came up and started talking to Spike about his life and his home. From what Buffy heard, he was lying very well. She opened the door sensing two vampires. Marie and Drusilla with a confused Giles were walking up to the house. Buffy sighed and walked out the door.

"Dru and Marie are here to help, Giles. I trust them," She said with a small smile. Giles sighed giving her a hug.

"If you're sure," Giles replied softly.

"I'm sure," Buffy stated pulling away from the embrace. Giles nodded and headed towards the house. "Oh, Giles. Remember be nice to my boyfriend, Will." Giles turned to stare wide-eyed at her but realization hit him and he nodded. Buffy turned to the two female vampires. Marie smiled and gave Buffy a hug in greeting.

"Bonjour, Buffy. How's everything going?" Marie asked softly.

"Good so far," She replied. "Come in Marie and Drusilla." She ushered them both through the doorway. Buffy closed the door and turned to the living room where a fight between two of Buffy's uncles who were currently drunk was breaking out. Spike looked at her and watched as more joined the argument. Insults and fists started to fly between the family members. Joyce was trying to calm the angry mob of family members. Buffy lead her friends out the door but Giles stopped and headed back in to help Joyce. Spike sighed breathing in the cool night air.

"You're fucking family don't get along, do they, pet?" Spike drawled searching his pockets for cigarettes. Finding his pack he pulled one out and lit it inhaling deeply.

"Most of them haven't seen each other in years. It was mom's idea to bring them together, so blame her," Dawn answered before Buffy could. Dru chuckled.

"A little surprise is coming. Three times the fun; fun will come," Dru said and then giggled.

"Oh, that reminds me," Marie said pulling out a brown leather book.

"Willow, Tara. Marie was wondering if you two could do a spell on Drusilla," Buffy said. Marie opened the book to the marked page as Willow and Tara came to stand beside Marie. They looked the spell over and nodded.

"It's actually not too complicated, it'll just take a bit of energy but with the two of us, it'll be a cinch. How about we do it on the twenty-sixth so we can get any supplies we'll need," Willow said looking at Marie.

"Sounds splendid," Marie replied. Spike walked to the sidewalk and vamped to see into the darkness of the night. Buffy walked up beside him. He gave a low growl.

"What is it?" Buffy asked quietly. Spike turned towards her, his face melting to his human face. He gave a smirk.

"Angelus, Cordelia and the werewolf," He replied as a little black car pulled up to the curb. Buffy's green eyes widened as Angel climbed out of the car.

"Hello Buffy," He said. Spike gave a small growl wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist. Cordelia gave a smile.

"I saw you would need help for the next few months. Something about remembering and defeating a god," Cordelia said.

"Fucking bitch must've got a demon to make us forget sodden everything. I'm only remembering bloody fragments," Spike stated looking at Angel. Willow and Tara walked up behind them. Willow let out a little gasp.

"Oz," She whispered. The man in question raised his green eyes to meet hers.

"Hey, Willow," He said. Looking at Tara, he walked up to her. "Last time, we weren't properly introduced. I'm Oz." He offered his hand; Tara smiled shyly and placed her hand in his.

"Tara," She said. He gave her a small smile as their hands dropped to their sides.

"Can the three of us go for a walk? I want to talk to you two," Oz said. Willow nodded and turned to Tara.

"S...sure," Tara replied.

"Buffy –,"

"I know, don't worry. Take as long as you like, I doubt the family will let up anytime soon," Buffy called. The three slowly started down the road in silence. Dawn smiled as she sat between Fire's legs, her back against her chest, his arms wrapped around her as they sat beneath the tree. Fire breathed in her scent and gave a little sigh of contentment. Dawn looked over her shoulder at him.

"I'm sorry. My family has never really gotten along well," She explained quietly. He smiled and nuzzled her neck.

"It's okay, they were making me bloody uncomfortable with their sodden questions," Fire replied softly. Dawn turned in his arms to look at him. "Plus I wouldn't have gotten a moments peace with them and I would have never had you all alone." She blushed lightly before planting a small kiss on his lips and turned back around to just enjoy the company of his arms. Fire was a little shocked but relaxed placing his chin on her shoulder.

Willow and Tara sat on the swings in front of them was Oz. He paced barefoot in the soft sand. Suddenly he stopped facing them with determination.

"Cordelia saw something else, other than Angel and her needing to be here. I needed to be here also so Angel tracked me down and brought me with them explaining a prophecy along the way," He said seriously. "So I have a proposition for the two of you. You can have as much time as you need to think it over." Oz resumed his pacing as the witches watched him silently.

"What's your proposition?" Willow asked stopping him in his tracks. He stood before the two of them only showing a few signs of nervousness.

"...My proposition is...I was hoping...the two of you...would take me as your mate."

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	7. It's Been A While

**Chapter Seven**

_It's Been A While_

Willow sat shocked. Oz stood nervously before the two witches trying to hide all emotions. Tara slowly stood walking towards him. She stopped before him putting a finger under his chin forcing him to look at her. His green eyes met her blue ones.

"We can help you control the wolf. You've been calmer since you've gotten here. It's because of us, isn't it?" Tara whispered. Oz nodded. Willow walked forward and placed a hand on Oz's shoulder. She locked eyes with Tara.

"It is done," Willow said with a smile.

Spike watched Angel carefully keeping Buffy at his side. Cordelia smiled sticking close to Angel. Angel wanted to laugh at the couple before him.

"Don't I get a hug?" Angel asked. Buffy smiled and gave him a hug. Spike gave a low growl his eyes blazed yellow. Angel smiled looking over at Spike. Buffy walked back to Spike's side. "You really don't remember."

"No, we sodden don't," Spike replied steely. Angel chuckled.

"I was beating the shit out of you. You were a mess. Buffy comes up, tells you to drink. Gives me a warning and everything. Maybe it's because I came from L.A. that I can smell your scent all over her," Angel said quietly looking into Spike's eyes. "She chose you."

Spike let a gasp out falling to his knees holding his head. An identical groan came from behind the tree where Dawn's frantic voice came from. Buffy bent down beside him putting a hand on his shoulder. She gasped and groaned at the images and emotions flying through her. Seconds later a blinding light was emitted and Buffy and Spike went flying. Spike hit the tree hard collapsing to his knees and he groaned in pain opening dark cobalt blue eyes. He stood slowly walking towards Buffy who was lying flat on her back taking in gulps of air. Spike knelt beside her. Buffy gave him a weak smile before pulling him down crushing her lips to hers in a deep passionate kiss. Spike pulled away allowing Buffy to breathe.

"Welcome back to you too, pet," He said with a smirk. She smiled up at him and sat up.

"God, I missed you so much. Did I mention you look really hot when you're fighting and being all bad?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No but maybe you could –," Buffy kissed him feverishly cutting him off. She pushed him down on the grass, deepening the kiss only breaking for a second for air before continuing the kiss. Angel cleared his throat breaking up the couple. Spike glared at his Grandsire.

"I'm sorry if I wanted to reunite myself with the taste of my mate. After all, it's been a while," Spike drawled with a grin. Angel shook his head at the other vampire.

"So what happened?" Cordelia asked. Buffy sighed getting off of Spike and helping him up.

"It all came back with all the emotions attached. It was very powerful, I just don't know how it happened," Buffy said quietly slipping an arm around Spike sharing her heat.

"Aw, now I know why you said they work together. They are so cute yet totally hot at the same time," Cordelia said looking at Angel.

"Something must have triggered the memories," Angel said ignoring Cordelia's statement.

"Dawn, stop it," Fire growled jumping away from the teenager. Dawn went to pounce on him again but he jumped out of the way beside Marie.

"I don't care, I'm pissed at you. Why didn't you?" Dawn stated chasing him around Marie.

"You're too young," He replied standing beside Marie, in front of Dawn. The teenager glared.

"So, it doesn't matter. I'm your mate," Dawn said. Fire sighed walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm trying to protect you," Fire commented. She gazed at him before slapping him soundly across the face, his head snapping to the side.

"You could have died! But no, mister high and mighty, I'm a vampire, I'll heal, wouldn't drink," She said angrily. Fire turned to her, a red handprint on his cheek. His jaw clenched and his eyes became yellow.

"What would you have liked me to do?" Fire asked grabbing her roughly pushing her against the tree.

"**Fire!**" Marie said sternly knowing the vampire all to well.

"Shut it, Marie. She wants all the perks to being a vampire's mate, well she'll learn differently," Fire responded over his shoulder. Glaring at Marie for good measure he turned to Dawn. He pressed himself against her, letting her feel the bulge in his jeans. Dawn's bright blue eyes widened in surprise from Fire's body pressed against her own.

"Fire?" Dawn whimpered.

"This is how I feel when I'm near you. I want you every second of every hour of every day but I can't have you. This time though I'm going to take what's mine," Fire whispered in her ear. Dawn's eyes widened more with a slight bit of fear. "Fear makes you taste better."

"Fire, please don't," she whispered closing her eyes. She felt his tongue against her neck licking at her pulse. She groaned in pleasure as Fire bit down drinking her blood. She felt him harden more and felt her own body respond. Suddenly Fire pulled away, walking away. Dawn collapsed to the ground sobbing. Spike grabbed Fire roughly growling.

"What the fuck, are you sodden playing at? How could you do that to your bloody mate?" Spike seethed at his brother. Fire pushed Spike off him walking back over to Dawn kneeling down in front of her. Dawn looked up at him through her tears.

"It's okay, Fire. I know you were just showing me; I am too young to deal with a vampire and his full-blown sex drive. I can't get all the perks at this age either. I understand now," Dawn said through her tears before wrapping her arms around his neck giving him a fierce hug. She withdrew slowly giving Fire a watery smile.

"Now can someone explain this whole mate thing to me?" Cordelia asked loudly. Angel and Spike shared a look before turning back to Cordelia to explain.

Willow, Tara and Oz walked back to the Summers' house in comfortable silence. Oz stopped abruptly looking across the street on his right. Willow and Tara stopped turning to him.

"What is it?" Willow asked. Oz turned to her with a blank expression.

"Heightened senses, remember?" Oz said. Tara nodded pulling them both towards the Summers' residence. After a few blocks the trio stood in the front yard with the rest of the gang. It was quiet for several minutes. The door to the house slammed open and an angry Joyce stood in the doorway.

"Get out! Get out of my house now!" Joyce yelled loudly hurting the vampires' hearing. The entire family walked out of the house and climbed into their respective cars driving into the night. Joyce turned to the gang on the lawn with a bright smile. "So who wants dinner?"

A few hours later, everyone was ready for bed after a large dinner and several fun games with tonnes of laughs. Buffy watched as her friends left to go to their homes. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a kiss was planted on her neck.

"Time for bed, luv. I think you need your sleep, you've had a trying day and all that remembering didn't help," Spike whispered in her ear. Buffy nodded and climbed up the stairs to their bedroom. They climbed into bed falling asleep in each others arms as visions of sugarplums danced in their heads for Christmas morning was only a few hours away.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	8. One Wild Night

**Chapter Eight**

_One Wild Night_

Wind whipped around her wildly. The night seemed to close in around her. He was somewhere nearby, she just knew. Suddenly looking up from the ground she saw him standing there. White light surrounded him, making him look pure instead of a creature full of darkness. He gave her his most charming smile and kissed her softly. The brilliant light blinded her for a moment before it went out completely and he slowly turned to dust blowing away as she screamed.

Dawn sat up as footsteps rushed down the hall. Buffy and Spike rushed into the room. Fire dashed up the stairs, his body completely on alert. Joyce came also from her room. Dawn blushed brightly.

"Sorry. I was having a bad dream," Dawn replied. The adults nodded and left except Fire who stood in the doorway. She stared at him knowing things for a while at least might not be the same. He sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted you to understand and I am so so sorry. What I did was wrong. I'm sorry," Fire whispered to her. Dawn looked at him.

"Come in and shut the door," Dawn told him. Fire did as he was told and leaned against the door. She crooked a finger at him and he moved to stand beside her bed. Dawn moved over in her bed making room for Fire. Fire removed his tight red t-shirt and climbed in beside Dawn. "I forgave you the moment you did it, Fire, there is no need for you to apologize."

"I still had to tell you," He whispered as she cuddled up to his side. Dawn rested her head on his chest and an arm was lightly laid across his stomach. Fire smiled kissing the top of Dawn's head softly and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I just have to mature a bit more. Get another year under my belt perhaps then I'll be a little more ready to be your mate. I need to be a little older maybe seventeen which is only a few years off," Dawn said.

"Hun?" Fire said quietly. Dawn raised her head to look at him.

"Yes?" she asked. He smiled.

"Now, you're ready," Fire said. Dawn gave him a confused look. "The fact that you realize you should wait and that you should mature, it means you are ready to deal with being a mate. If you are willing to wait, it means you have an amazing will and are very powerful, all reason you are a vampire's mate. If things get very bad we will have to deal with some things but we can handle it." Dawn smiled leaning up to brush her lips against Fire's, before resting her head back down.

"We can handle anything they throw at us," Dawn said drawing lazy designs on Fire's smooth pale chest. He smirked down at her. She giggled quietly as he flipped her over onto her back. Dawn stared up into dark lustful blue eyes. She gulped softly but Fire heard it loud and clear.

"Don't worry. I won't do anything you don't initiate," Fire stated. Dawn ran her fingers through his red hair resting her hand at the back of his head. She pulled him down gently placing her lips on his. Dawn pulled away looking up at Fire. She suddenly crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. Shyly her tongue slipped past her lips to lick along his bottom lip. Immediately he granted her entrance. Fire knew Dawn had no idea what she was doing so slowly he coaxed her forward allowing her to discover every crevice of her mate's mouth. She pulled away leaving them both breathless and panting even though Fire didn't need the air. Dawn placed her hands on Fire's shoulders before running her hands down his chest stopping at the top of his jeans.

"Dawn?" he asked looking at her with his head cocked to the side. She rolled him over straddling his hips. She gently kissed down his neck to his chest. "Dawn, you need to stop." He was panting loudly knowing full well he might not be able to stop her if she continued.

"I don't wanna," Dawn pouted before her tongue blazed a hot wet trail down his cold chest to his naval. He gasped loudly before grabbing her shoulders hauling her up.

"Dawn, remember the whole too young speech. I don't want it to get too far. You're not ready for me to take your virginity. As well I'm not ready to make you my full blown mate," Fire said quietly. Dawn sighed pouting.

"But you're used to having sex, you've gotten an overactive sex drive like –," Dawn was cut off by a finger on her lips. He pulled her down for a quick kiss.

"There's no need to rush. I can go a long time without it, just realize once we start that's it, I can't go back. Having a taste of you is like having a dangerous drug I'll become addicted to you. So it doesn't matter what I need or want, it's what's best for the both of us, that we need to think of," Fire said before shifting Dawn to lie beside him. She sighed curling up against him.

"I guess I can handle your decision for now," Dawn commented. Fire smiled pulling her in for a sweet kiss. Pulling away, Dawn smiled and laid her head down on his chest. "You know, I never said I wanted to have sex and lose my virginity."

"I know. What did you want to do?" he asked looking at her. Her hand wandered down his chest and skimmed over the bulge in his jeans. He let out a groan. "No teasing."

"Who said I was teasing," She replied as her hand unbuttoned his jeans. He grabbed her hand stopping the descent of his zip.

"Dawn I really don't think –,"

"Let me do this for you," She whispered getting rid of his hand. She finished unzipping his jeans. Fire groaned quietly as her hand wrapped around his hardening erection. Slowly she pumped her hand up and down. He groaned biting his lip as she moved faster and faster. She gently kissed his neck as she continued. He quickly half hid his head in the pillow and her hair moaning as he came. As he came down off his cloud, he realized Dawn was curled against him and he was completely clean.

"Dawn?" Fire asked. She lifted her head kissing his lips.

"I used a cleaning spell. Tara's taught me a few handy spells," Dawn replied before laying her head back down. Slowly Dawn drifted off to sleep. Fire looked down at the young girl in his arms and sighed.

"I love you, Dawn," He whispered, she smiled in her sleep and curled closer to him. He gave a small smile and slowly drifted off to sleep wrapped up in his mate's embrace.

**To Be Continued...**

Descendant of Doom


	9. He's Gone

**Chapter Nine**

_He's Gone_

Spike had woken early to make breakfast. Fire walked down with a wide smile on his face. Spike lifted his head from making chocolate chip pancakes. He raised an eyebrow at Fire.

"Bro, you smell of Dawn and sex. You better of not done what I think you did," Spike said throwing a glare at the younger vampire. Fire shook his head.

"I didn't fuck her, she decided to pleasure me instead. I said no several times but she was damn determined to do it. So don't worry, she's still a lily white virgin," Fire said sitting down at the island. Spike glared even harder before going back to work.

Buffy and Dawn walked downstairs. Buffy smiled walking over to Spike wrapping her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. He turned around in her embrace and gave her a loving kiss. Dawn grinned as she sat down beside Fire. Fire leaned over giving Dawn a kiss. Joyce walked into the room, shook her head at Buffy and Spike and smiled at Dawn and Fire.

"So what's for breakfast?" Joyce asked cheerfully. Spike pulled away from Buffy and smiled.

"Chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausages, home fries and eggs for those who don't like my wonderful pancakes," Spike answered. Breakfast went by with little talking and lots of eating.

Finally they all sat down to open their presents. Spike and Fire were practically jumping up and down at the gifts the two girls had bought them. Spike gave all the women a hug for his Sex Pistols CD. Buffy grinned as she opened a bracelet from Spike and gave him a passionate kiss. Dawn got a pair of ruby earrings and a matching necklace from Fire, which shocked her into silence. Joyce gave a gasp when she opened up a beautiful wood jewellery box. Presents continued to be exchanged for a while.

The Christmas break went quickly. Willow and Tara had worked the spell to bring Drusilla into sanity, at first they believed it hadn't worked but after a few days, Dru was talking in actual words. Xander and Anya were bantering over little things but were still very much in love. Angel and Cordelia stayed around the house trying to understand what had happened. Willow, Tara and Oz's relationship was moving slowly but the three were actually getting along very well. Dawn and Fire spent all their time together actually learning more about each other and Dawn learned a bit about Fire's unlife in the process. Marie and Dru helped with the slaying whenever possible and Dru's predictions soon became a part of the magic shop. Dru would do tarot card readings for customers making money for both her and Marie and gave more business for Anya who was happy about the money. Everyone had even gotten all their memories back luckily so everything was good. The demon community and Glory was quiet and was hardly about.

Buffy groaned as she climbed out a bed and got ready for school leaving Spike in bed. Xander came picking up Dawn and Buffy dropping Dawn off and heading to the campus. Willow, Tara and Oz meet them walking to class. Buffy tried to concentrate on the teacher but her thoughts turned to why it was so quiet as of late. Giles was surprised by the demon populations' activities as well. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on. When the bell rang Buffy was shook from her thoughts. Willow looked at her and smiled. They walked out of class.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a copy of my notes. I know your thoughts are preoccupied with everything else going on," Willow said. Buffy nodded.

"Thanks Wills. So what are you doing now?" Buffy asked. Willow smiled.

"Tara, Oz and I are going to get coffee and talk. We've been doing that a lot lately and we've even gotten Oz into magic a bit. It's actually quite funny and cute at the same time," Willow replied. "What are you doing?"

"Spike, Angel, Cordelia and I are going to the Bronze tonight after Spike and I go patrolling," Buffy said. They continued to talk quietly.

Night fell quickly, Spike and Fire waited for Buffy to come downstairs. Dawn bounced down the stairs gave Fire a quick kiss and smiled.

"Be careful. Come back in one piece," Dawn said. Fire nodded.

"I will I promise," He replied as Buffy came downstairs. The three walked out the door leaving Dawn pouting that she wasn't allowed to come along. Spike growled as he entered their fifth cemetery that night. A group of demons came out of nowhere. Spike was quickly in the middle of the large group, throwing kicks and punches at every turn. Buffy grabbed one from Spike's back throwing it into a crypt nearby. Fire growled fighting off his own group of demons. Buffy continued to help fight off Spike's group of demons. Buffy was suddenly thrown by the demons into a tree and her world went dark.

Buffy woke to Fire shaking her saying her name over and over again. She groaned and looked at the beaten vampire. He was bruised pretty badly and his lip was bleeding sluggishly. She looked around frantically. Spike was nowhere in sight. She scrambled to her feet but a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Take it easy, Buffy," Fire said. Buffy looked at him wildly.

"Where is he? Where is Spike?" she asked her voice going into a panic. Fire hung his head.

"Those demons were Glory's minions. I blacked out a few minutes after you did. I woke up and they were gone along with Spike. I think they took him," Fire replied quietly. Buffy grabbed him roughly pushing him against the tree.

"What do you mean they took him and you think?" Buffy asked anger causing her voice to rise. Fire gasped in pain. Suddenly realization hit her and she let go of Fire. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm sorry." Fire nodded and wrapped an arm around her leading her home as she cried quietly.

Glory laid on her couch as her minions brought a struggling Spike towards her. She looked Spike over and gave a disgusted face.

"What the hell is that? And why is its hair that colour?" Glory asked standing up.

"Stunning one we believe he is the key," Her minions said in unison gesturing towards her gracefully.

"Really? That's fantabulous and impossible. He can't be the key because you see the key has to be pure. _This_ is a vampire. Lesson number one, vampires equal impure," Glory said circling Spike.

"Damn right. I'm impure. I'm as impure as driven yellow snow. Let me go," Spike said.

"You can't even brain suck a vampire, he's totally useless," Glory said tapping Spike's chest with a well-manicured finger.

"So I'm just going to let myself out," Spike said backing up.

"But your unholiness, we observed the slayer. She protected this one above all others. She treated him as precious," One of them said as Glory looked behind him at Spike.

"Oh so this is the slayer's precious vampire," She said before pushing past her minion. "Let's take a peek at you, precious."

"Sod off," Spike said glaring down at the woman. She scoffed and punched him into a wall causing plaster to crumble. She walked towards him.

"Don't look so fancy to me," She said grabbing his lip.

"Hey easy with the lip., Spike mumbled as Glory pulled him along.

"But if you are the slayer's vampire maybe appearances are deceiving," She said throwing him on the bed and straddling him. "Maybe there's something on the inside." She pressed her finger inside his chest and Spike let out a scream. "Shh, what do you know, precious, what can I dig out of you?" Spike gasped.

Buffy sat on the couch her friends surrounding her in the small space of the living room. Fire sat beside her trying to calm down the sudden shaking that filled the slayer's small frame. Angel paced growling every so often.

"This is the second time this happened. I just hope he can make it through this. I don't want to lose him," Buffy said quietly.

**To Be Continued…**

Descendant of Doom


	10. Running Away

**Chapter Ten**

_Running Away_

Buffy stood in front of the group, pacing wildly. Fire pressed his face into his hands. Angel watched his once love of his unlife fall to pieces and he couldn't even help her. Xander finally couldn't stand it anymore seeing his friend like this and stopped her in her pacing pulling her into a hug. Willow quickly joined the hug finally allowing Buffy to break down and cry. Angel sighed.

"Buffy, Oz and I will go out see if we can pick up his scent or something," Angel said. Fire stood.

"I'm coming with you, he's my brother and I'm not leaving him out there with that bitch," Fire stated. Buffy pulled away from her hug quickly wiping away the tears.

"I'm coming too. While we are gone I want you all to start packing your things. We are leaving as soon as we have Spike; we need to get out of here before Glory learns who the key is," Buffy said grabbing a sword from the trunk. Everyone gave small nods before dispersing. Fire led the way to where they had been fighting the group of Glory's minions. Angel looked around before vamping out. Fire followed suit. Oz stood beside Buffy watching for a moment before his eyes glowed a strange black colour and sharp teeth appeared. He crouched down and gave a sniff.

"One of their men was wounded. They went that way," Oz muttered pointing to his right. Angel led the way stopping when the scent stopped. Fire looked around his eyes glowing a golden yellow.

"His scent stops here. So he must be around here somewhere. I say we try the apartments around here," Fire said. Angel nodded in agreement. Each building they searched came up with nothing. Finally the last building they came to sent chills down Buffy's spine. It was a beautiful building but it just seemed cold and dark to her.

Spike hung from the ceiling, bruised and bloody. He glared through his good eye at the woman before him. Glory paced a little in front of him starting to get impatient. Spike gasped as she punched him again.

"Tell me, who is the key?" Glory asked taping her foot impatiently. Spike spit some blood out of his mouth.

"I would never tell a two-bit badly dressed skankish god like you anything," He said. Glory glared at him before hitting him hard causing him to fly through the wall right in front of Buffy and Fire.

"Spike," She said grabbing him. She turned to the hole in the wall where Glory stood.

"Oh shit. Get my vampire back," She ordered. Buffy helped Spike up and moved as quickly as possible towards the exit with Fire taking the other side. They met Angel and Oz on their descent quickly ushering them down the stairs. Spike groaned in protest of being moved so quickly. They entered the lobby to find themselves surrounded. The minions slowly closed in on them. Angel growled low in his throat ready to protect his family with all his life.

Suddenly a crackle of lightning lit the room and Buffy turned to see Willow and Tara standing in the doorway with Drusilla and Maria. Drusilla grinned before vamping out and attacking. Maria smirked as she vamped. Fire and Angel followed suit. Drusilla grabbed one's arm bending it backwards hearing the bones crunch inside. She gave an insane grin at the sound. Maria jumped on one sinking her teeth into his neck causing it to cry out in pain. Angel kicked one away before grabbing another's arm and swinging him into the one he kicked away. Fire flicked his lighter lighting a few on fire causing the fire alarms to go off. Buffy held Spike close as the rest battled taking Glory's minions out one by one. Once the rest of the minions had disappeared up the stairs to Glory's apartment Drusilla slipped to Spike's other side to help him stay up. They quickly headed out before the fire department could come.

Upon entering the house, Buffy and Drusilla placed Spike on the couch. Buffy's eyes slowly started to fill with tears at the state of Spike. Angel looked at his Grandchilde and growled. Hatred rolled through him causing him to want to storm back to the apartment and rip the god's head off. Angel quickly left the room not wanting to become angrier. Buffy knelt beside Spike.

"Spike you have to vamp out for me. You need to drink my blood," She whispered. Spike turned towards her looking at her through clouded blue eyes. He gave a smile.

"Buffy?" he asked confused. She gave a sad smile before nodding. He lifted her hand to his mouth kissing it. "Sorry love can't drink right now. Can't vamp for you." Buffy turned to Drusilla who was now the only occupant of the room.

"Will you cut my wrist for me or can you give me a knife?" Buffy asked. Drusilla looked at her and sighed.

"Are you sure you want to force feed him? It can get messy," Drusilla said. Buffy nodded.

"I don't care; it will get him better quickly," Buffy replied. Drusilla nodded before vamping out. She gently took Buffy wrist and ran a fang across it. Drusilla pulled away licking away any blood that fell on her lips. Buffy smiled at the blood welling up before placing her bloody wrist to Spike's lips causing a few drops to fall in. His pupils dilated before he gripped her wrist lapping up the sweet liquid. Buffy bit back a groan at the feeling. Spike gently pushed her wrist away when he was done. Buffy bent down kissing him licking away the rest of her blood on his lips. Spike pulled her on top of him with a grin. Buffy shook her head wrapping her arms around him gently. Drusilla smiled.

"Rest you two. We will wake you when everything is ready," Drusilla said before walking out of the room. Buffy smiled happy to be back with Spike and soon the two fell asleep in each others arms.

Just before dawn came, Buffy was woken by Fire picking her up carefully. She just ignored it as he carried her outside to an awaiting vehicle. Spike walked with the help of Angel. He climbed in beside Buffy who quickly resumed her position in his arms. He smiled down at her before kissing the top of her head. Fire climbed in the middle seat with Dawn. Joyce and Giles climbed into the front and drove off. The rest followed suit as they drove off as the sun rose.

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Being Chased

_Chapter Eleven_

_Being Chased_

Buffy woke up to a scream from Dawn, all her slayer senses alert. Spike and Fire yelled as sun came streaming into the car they were in from a spear that went through the window on Fire's side of the vehicle. Buffy looked around them, far as she could tell the people on horse back were human and they were trying to kill them. Another spear went through Spike's window causing him to curse at them. Fire grabbed one pulling him half in the car giving his arm a twist that made a sickening crack before punching him in the face and throwing him out of the van.

"Bro, don't these guys look familiar from one of those stupid books you used to love so much," Fire yelled through the rushing wind going throughout the vehicle. Spike took a closer look at the guy he had grabbed around the neck punching his head before knocking him off his horse being careful not to let the sun hit his exposed skin.

"Yeah these guys are the Knights of Byzantium. I didn't think they were around after the crusades in Medieval Times but I stand corrected," Spike replied gasping as sun hit his hand. Buffy turned to him in shock before turning around to look at the other vehicles behind them. They weren't being attacked but Oz had changed and was standing on the roof attacking them before they came to close to their vehicle. She sighed a little relief that her friends were okay and not sustaining much damage.

"What do they want with us though? Aren't they supposed to be doing good deeds and saving damsels in distress?" Buffy asked looking over at Spike. He nodded slowly.

"Luv, your making me think back a long bloody time ago. You should be bloody happy I was able to tell you who they were," Spike stated. Giles looked in his back mirror to see more heading towards them.

"We haven't lost them yet," Giles said and Buffy turned around to look with a groan. Dawn sat quietly shrinking down in her seat as far as she possible could. Fire sighed looking down at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder before the sound of the hooves came closer.

"Get them we can't let the Key get away unless you want the universe destroyed," The leader yelled at his troops. Buffy looked over in Dawn's direction to see if she had heard what they had said. The girl was up right and wide eyed as she had turned to stare behind them. Fire looked at her with a small smile.

"Well I always knew you had to be bloody strong to be a vampire's mate," Fire said but Dawn shook her head. She turned to him with a sigh. She looked out his broken window before unbuckling her seatbelt and climbing over him carefully.

"Hold my waist. I'm going to get rid of these guys," Dawn stated as she careful climbed out of the broken window. Fire's hands wrapped around her waist securing her in place and he quickly made sure his hands avoided any sunlight streaming in through the window. Dawn turned her palms out to the riders that were charging towards her.

"Get the Key!" One of them ordered. Dawn sighed staring at them as a green light was emitted from her hands. Suddenly the light exploded towards them. It blinded the riders and then just as suddenly they seemingly disappeared into thin air as the light past by each of them. Dawn slipped back into the vehicle and slowly sat back down in her seat. Buffy turned to look around and there wasn't a knight in sight.

"What did you do to them?" Buffy asked quietly. Dawn looked over her shoulder at her sister with a sigh.

"I sent them home with no recollection of what took place here or what they were after," She replied just as quietly. Fire stared at her in shock that she could even do that advanced type of magic. The rest of the trip that day was taken in silence as they pulled up to a motel somewhere in the middle of nowhere sometime in the night. Buffy looked at the motel as she climbed out of the van. The green neon sign was missing a few letters and the two story motel's white paint was chipped and peeling. Giles and Joyce did a quick head count before heading into the motel lobby.

Buffy sighed as the energy in her body from being on edge was starting to leave her body. Spike came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. His teeth grazed her neck with a silent plea for food. She gave a small smile before tilting her head to the side allowing his teeth to sink deep within her skin. He pulled away and kissed her neck in silent thanks. Joyce and Giles returned handing Buffy, Xander, Tara and Angel a key.

Buffy looked at the key then sighed as she went into the trunk grabbing hers and Spike's bag. Spike grabbed Dawn and Fire's as Fire carried the sleeping girl who had passed out hours ago in his arms. Buffy went up the stairs and to their door. She slid the key into the lock and opened the door. Two double beds were the main feature of the room. A picture hung over each bed and a television was on the beat-up dresser. Otherwise the place was not in the greatest condition but they all knew it would do. Fire walked by the mirror hanging on the wall and Buffy saw her sister floating in thin air making her chuckle softly.

Fire gently placed Dawn on the bed before kissing her on the forehead. He grabbed the bag from Spike then grabbed a container. He opened the lid with a grimace at the congealed blood. A hand sleepily touched his wrist. The lid was placed back on before setting down on the dresser without anyone touching it. Dawn yawned as she pulled Fire over to her. He sat down beside her looking at her. She pulled her hair to one side exposing her pale neck to him.

"Dawn I shouldn't," He said quietly. Buffy shook her head as she slipped into a pair of shorts and t-shirt while the other vampire was pre-occupied. Spike laid on the bed his shirt and duster lay forgotten somewhere. He stared at Fire before giving a sigh.

"You might-as-well. For all we know it could save her life," Spike muttered rolling over as Buffy climbed into the bed beside him. Dawn smiled turning to look at him through blurry eyes. Fire sighed heavily before changing and wrapping his arms around her waist. He bit down gently drinking deeply before pulling away kissing her neck softly. Dawn laid back down before squirming out of her jeans and kicking off her socks then covering herself over and drifting off to sleep.

Fire slipped out of his duster then his shirt before climbing in beside her. She slowly rolled over to curl up beside his cool body. He watched her sleep for a long time wondering if everything would be all right before he joined her in dreams.

Buffy woke suddenly looking around carefully. There was a disturbance outside and her slayer senses were telling her that there was demons. Spike woke as she moved to grab her jeans from the floor. She pulled them on roughly as she grabbed her leather jacket. Spike quickly moved to pull on his own clothes sensing his mate's urgency. Fire woke a moment after that before realizing something was missing. He looked down at the bed peering through the darkness. Shock riddled his face as he looked up at Buffy who had just turned a light on.

"Dawn's gone,"

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Inside The Fire

_Chapter Twelve_

_Inside The Fire_

Buffy rushed out of the room looking over the railing to see a car with Dawn inside driving away. She jumped down and ran after the car as it sped away back down the highway towards Sunnydale. With one last push she jumped at the car and missed falling onto the ground with a hard thud. Spike arrived a moment later beside her helping her to her feet.

Fire stood in the parking lot his eyes unblinking. When Spike and Buffy returned he didn't even look at them. Buffy looked at Spike with a sigh and waved a hand in front of the other vampire. She shook her head.

"You better go wake the others, I'll stay with Fire. We need to somehow snap him out of whatever he's in," Buffy said and Spike ran back up the stairs to the other rooms. Willow came running from her room as soon as she heard about Fire. She looked him over trying to get him to respond to their questions but he didn't move or even look at them. She sighed turning to Buffy with a frown on her face.

"It's like he's lost in his own mind. I'm not sure why but my best guess would be because his mate is gone. When they kidnapped Dawn it did something to him," Willow stated quietly. Angel walked up to them staring at the youngest vampire in the group. He did his own inspection and confirmed Willow's assessment.

"We are going to have to bring him back if we are going to get Dawn back and to stop Glory," Angel looked at Willow for any type of sign she might be able to do something. Spike returned with everyone behind him and two packs on his back. He looked at his brother with a sigh.

"I can get him out but there's one problem. Since he is a vampire, I'll have a harder time so I kind of need a guide. So I need a vampire who's willing to go along for the ride. Probably someone extremely close to him," Willow said thoughtfully. Marie looked at him with a sigh.

"Well, it should either be Drusilla due to the fact she sired him or myself as I raised him when he was fledgling. The best person though would be Spike as blood is thicker than water," Marie said pushing a piece of hair back behind her ear. Willow nodded looking at the three vampires. Spike growled before staring at his brother.

"You better thank me for this later and I hope your mind isn't as messed up as I think it is," Spike said to his non-respondent brother. Spike put Fire into the car and climbed into the seat behind him. Willow sat down beside Fire before giving Tara and Oz a kiss goodbye. Buffy climbed in beside Spike and watched as Willow grabbed Spike's hand before placing the other on Fire's head. The vehicle lurked as they pulled out of the parking lot.

Spike opened his eyes to find himself back at his childhood home in England. The white tiles in the entrance glistened as if they had been recently waxed. The walls were filled of pictures of his childhood and his brother's. He walked farther into the lobby area of the house. Something seemed strange; the house was too quiet even when they were old enough to know better than to run around the house was always alive. He turned to Willow offering his hand.

"What you are seeing and may see; Buffy doesn't know about. I'm not sure where to go but I'm sure we will find something soon," Spike said and Willow nodded taking his hand not wanting to get lost in Fire's mind. Suddenly from the right hand side a woman came walking out. Her hair was nearly pure white and she walked hunched over.

"Oh James dear, your brother will be home. He's just doing some business and he'll be home. Oh William is such a good boy and nothing like your father," The woman was saying as Fire came walking out behind her with his head hanging low. Spike looked at Willow before walking towards his brother. He looked up to see them approaching but the woman didn't seem to notice them as she continued to talk.

"Leave me alone. I have no purpose to live for anymore. You were always Mom's favourite and I'll never amount to what you are," Fire said as if he was torn between two things inside him. The walls started to swirl and the scene changed to the garden outside the house. Their father sat in front of William in surprise.

"You're dead, you can't be here. That's impossible," He said fear creeping into his voice. William smirked before his face changed suddenly.

"Don't worry, daddy dearest, I'm just back to rid the world of a sick sadistic bastard like you," William said grabbing the man and with a sickening snap broke his arm. Spike pulled Willow away quickly following Drusilla's retreating form instead. She looked up at him.

"Let's just say you don't need to see that," Spike said to Willow's unanswered question. Drusilla walked into the parlour to find Fire sitting in the chair reading a book of some sort. She smiled at him happily before walking up to him.

"You are James, are you not?" She asked and he nodded slowly looking at her. She smiled even more in her insane way. "Your brother is important yes but you are as well. Your gift is death and yet so is his. It is my duty to make it come true." Fire looked at her confused. She came up behind him and bit down on his neck. Spike looked away with a sigh as their scenes changed.

They stood in Sunnydale in front of the Summers' house. Fire stood by the tree smoking a cigarette. He turned to Spike and Willow with a morbid smile. They walked over to stand in front of him.

"I watched over her like a guardian angel and yet I still lost her. The one thing I finally was able to love and never destroy yet I still did. I lost her," Fire said as the front door of the Summers' home opened and a figure stepped out. He watched sadly as the brunette walked down the street. "A demon never once touched her even when she snuck out of the house to party with her friends. I walked her home to make sure she was safe. Drusilla said before she turned me, "your gift is death" and that is all I've ever brought. There is no such thing as life for a vampire all we do is spread death." He slowly followed after Dawn who continued down the street not even looking over her shoulder at the three people who was following her.

"You haven't lost her yet, James. She's still alive and we need your help to get her back. I need your help and she needs your help," Spike said staring directly at his brother with purpose. Willow looked at Spike knowing she was only there to help Spike rather then the other way around. Fire turned to look at him with sad blue eyes.

"There's no going back, there's no saving her. The world will end and I am the cause of it because I lost her. I couldn't save her and I never will be able to," Fire replied softly. Spike grabbed his brother shaking him hard. He pointed at Dawn in the distance with a growl.

"That girl right now is alive and well. She has been kidnapped but with your help we can get her back. That girl, she loves you so much, she would willingly die for you. Are you just going to stay here and let her go without a fight?" Spike asked seriously. Fire looked away from his brother to see the brunette fade farther into the distance. He looked back at Spike with a sigh before nodding.

"Okay then. Hold onto me, we are getting out of here," Willow said grabbing both the vampires hands and closing her eyes in concentration.

Buffy smiled as Spike blinked pulling away from Fire and Willow gasped in air gratefully. Fire turned looking at his brother with sad blue eyes before nodding in silent thanks.

"I've never told you before and I know mother never told you either. She was proud of you and what you did with your life because you were going to do something you loved. I'm proud of you too and I love you, bro, even if you can be a little annoying like all little brothers," Spike said with a small smile. Fire smiled in return turning in his seat to give his brother a hug.

"I love you too," Fire said and Buffy's eyes welled up with tears as she watched the two brothers. Willow smiled before furrowing her brows in thought and turned to Spike in question. He looked at her with sad dark eyes and Fire's eyes widened. "She saw everything that went on. I'm sorry Spike, I didn't mean for anyone to know."

"I didn't think you even saw went on but that would be the only way you knew what happened. I'm sorry you had to see that," Spike stared at his brother. He turned to Buffy with a sad smile. "There are some things I never told you about and I've been meaning to but with everything that's been going on. I kind of never got around to it." She smiled shaking her head at him.

"It's okay I understand. When this is all over we can sit down and talk all you want, of course you know we'll never really have a ton of time to talk with the demon population in Sunnydale but we'll try," Buffy replied happily. Spike smiled leaning over giving her a brief kiss before everything went quiet as they travelled down the road back home. Suddenly Spike turned to Buffy with a confused look.

"I need to call Dru, something she said when she was crazy may help us now," Spike said as Buffy rummaged through her pockets before she pulled out her cell phone handing it to him. He quickly dialled the number and waited.

"I think I know what he's going on about. Just before Drusilla turned me, she said 'death is your gift'," Fire said to the confused look on Buffy's face. She nodded before she turned to him with interest.

"The first slayer told me that as well," Buffy said. Spike growled at the giggle he got as the person answered the phone.

"Cordelia, I don't have time to mess around, give me Dru now," Spike said. On the other line, Cordelia grumbled something before passing the phone.

"_Hello?_" Drusilla said uncertainly. Spike growled in annoyance at Cordelia before and she knew immediately it was her childe on the other line. "_Spike, what is it that you need?_"

"When you turned Fire, you told him that his gift and mine was death. What did you mean?" Spike demanded. Dru sighed on the other end as she looked for the words to describe what she wanted to say.

"_Spike, if I told you what I saw it could change the course of the future. The only thing I can tell you that death is your gift. All of your gifts; yours, Fire's and Buffy's but such a gift should not be taken lightly. Just don't do anything stupid, okay Spike? I got to go, Cordelia wants her phone back. Bye,_" Dru said before hanging up the phone. Spike growled his eyes glowing golden in the darkness. Fire shook his head at his brother.

"You should have known, Drusilla wouldn't tell you about a prophecy or vision that might change the future in any way. She would prefer us flying by the seat of our pants," Fire commented getting a rather pissed off vampire hitting him rather hard upside the head. He shook his head at his older brother before listening to the night sounds as the wind rushed through the broken windows. His thoughts focused solely on the girl they were going after to save.

'_Hold on, Dawn. I'm coming for you. Please just let her be okay, if anything should happen to her, I think I would have to die. God, I love her so much._'

**To Be Continued…**


	13. A Brilliant Fire

_Chapter Thirteen_

_A Brilliant Fire_

Dawn struggled against her bonds with all her might. She looked down gasping as she realized how high up she really was. She turned her head at the noise of high heels on steel.

"You're friends can't save you now. They'll never make it back on time," Glory said brandishing a silver blade. "After all, you are the Key to getting me home so let's get started."

Buffy growled looking up at the scaffolding where she could see Glory with Dawn. Spike was crouched beside her, holding Fire back from attacking Glory right then and there. Buffy sighed signalling the rest to be ready. She started walking into the open.

"Hey Skanky bitch! Why don't you come on down here and pick on someone your own size?" Buffy yelled up at Glory. Glory scoffed before taking the blade in her hand and ran if across the top of Dawn's chest. Dawn screamed out as tears rolled down her cheeks from the pain.

"No you can't do this," She whispered. Glory laughed coldly as the blood seeped down falling past Dawn's toes, through the scaffolding to the ground far below. A thunder like crack erupted as a black portal opened up in front of Dawn.

"I already did," She said before jumping off the scaffolding landing in front of Buffy creating a large crater in the ground. She smirked when suddenly Fire launched himself at Glory readying to kill.

Suddenly all assortments of Glory's minions showed up surrounding Buffy. One went to grab her but four very pissed off vampires appeared to assist her. Angel kicked the large demon in the stomach but the demon just laughed as it was covered in armoured plating. Spike pulled Buffy out the way of a massive morning star. She jumped over kicking the demon in the face. It grabbed her by the ankle twirling her around releasing her causing her to topple onto to Dru who managed to catch her though lost her balance at the last second. Fire growled low in his throat as he swung his fists wildly at Glory who easily ducked them. He was growing steadily more aggressive and wild as his anger rose. Glory just smirked at him.

"So you're the Key's lap dog. Amazing that something as insignificant and impure as a vampire would have the Key as a mate," Glory taunted before laughing in his face. "You're no match for me when you haven't mated the Key. She's too pure right now for you, given sometime, she'll be prefect. Too bad she won't make it."

Dru stood, spinning Buffy around to point at Glory. Buffy nodded running over to where Fire was fighting Glory. '_Spike! Get Fire out of there now!'_ Buffy thought to her mate. Spike snapped the demon's neck and ran over to Glory hitting her hard enough in the face to send her flying.

"There you go, luv. We'll be over there if you need us," Spike said to Buffy as she went running after Glory's body. He grabbed his brother throwing him into the thick of the fight as he ran towards the stairs to Dawn. Giles glanced over his shoulder at Willow and Tara chanting a spell seemingly in their own universe. Oz was partially wolfed out while protecting the two girls with everything he had. Even Cordelia and Joyce were fending off the demons rather well with Oz and Giles help. Xander and Anya were also off fighting a rather nasty looking demon. Angel, Dru, Marie and Fire were taking out a few more demons as they seemed to be appearing out of nowhere. Spike reached the top after throwing three minions of Glory's off the stairs to a death below. He sighed looking at the frightened Dawn.

"Spike?" She called uncertainly. Spike grimaced as Doc appeared in front of him blocking his path to Dawn. He readied himself for anything as he gave a glance over the demon's shoulder at her.

"I'll be just a minute, Dawn," Spike replied as his eyes glowed a dangerous shade of yellow. Buffy gasped as Glory got in a rather painful punch to her kidneys. All she knew was that Willow and Tara were almost done there spell as she could hear their voices growing louder. Two identical screams filled the air as a sword surrounded by red light materialized in Buffy's hand. She smirked at Glory.

"This is for my sister," She said slashing the hell demon across the chest. "This is for what you did to Spike." The sword slashed across the demon's neck. "And this is for me, bitch." She stabbed the sword through Glory's heart. Pulling out the sword, she twirled it around once before decapitating Glory. Without looking back, she rushed to the stairs with Fire hot on her heels. Spike was trading blow for blow with the old demon but wasn't able to get a good solid hit in. He saw an opening but the old guy moved so fast, he leapt over Spike stabbing him in the back. Spike gasped in pain.

"Sorry Dawn," He said before he was thrown off the scaffolding.

"Spike!" Dawn screamed causing Buffy to look up half way through her ascent up the stairs to see Spike fall.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled about to turn around to go to him but Fire pushed her forward up the stairs noticing Angel and Dru going to his fallen brother. '_Please be alright bro.'_ He thought. Buffy growled at the demon in front of her who had hurt Spike as she saw the old demon upon reaching the top of the scaffolding. Fire knew the Slayer had the demon as he flipped over both of their heads heading for Dawn. Buffy swung the sword at the demon who just barely managed to get out of the way in time. She glared at the man before thrusting the sword at the demon's abdomen. It sliced through him easily, the man looked surprised as Buffy pulled the sword out of the flesh and he collapsed to his knees, the life draining from him. Fire had broken the chains off of Dawn before he was wrapped into a fierce hug. He smiled before he moved her away from the edge to stand beside her sister who also gave her a hug. They looked at each other before turning towards the dark portal. Buffy glanced towards the lightening sky.

"We have to close the portal. How do we close it?" Buffy asked staring at it in horror. Fire looked at her as Dru's words suddenly rang through his ears. '_The fire burns hottest before it goes out. It shall be smouldered by the earth because of the one it loves the most. In the dawn of a new day all that shall be left are the dust, the ashes and the embers of the once brilliant fire_.' Fire turned towards Dawn sadly. It seemed Buffy had came to the same conclusion as him that Dawn's blood had opened the portal and Dawn's blood would close it.

"You've got a job, Buffy. You aren't doing anything, you're job is done. Your sister is safe and soon the world will be too. Just tell my brother to look after everyone. He's in charge now," Fire said jokingly. Dawn looked at the two in confusion. He smiled giving her a small smile. "You would have been a great sister-in-law, you know. Just protect her for me since I won't be able to." Dawn's eyes widened in realization at what they were talking about.

"No! You can't do that! You can't leave me!" Dawn said grabbing him by his leather jacket. Fire sighed gently prying her fingers away from his jacket and looking her in the eyes.

"Dawn, love, you have to let me do this. Your sister if she was to die, Spike would be devastated and it would probably kill him with them being connected and then who would protect the Hellmouth?" He said softly as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "You have your whole life in front of you. You'll move on, find love again."

"No! I won't! I refuse to let you go. I don't want to lose you," She cried pounding her fists against his cold chest. He sighed wrapping his arms around her pulling her towards his chest. He felt her hot tears on his shirt but he didn't mind as he held her, he gently kissed her hair inhaling strawberries, Dawn and her mystical Key part once again. In whatever hell, he found himself in; he would remember that sweet scent no matter what.

"I will never forget you, Dawn. Please remember me and just know that I will always love you, don't forget that," He said kissing her once again before he pulled away. She grabbed him pressing her lips against his in a passionate kiss. He pulled away just looking at her making sure to memorize every detail of her face. He slipped off his leather jacket slipping it around her shoulders. It was at least a part of him that she could keep with her.

"I love you, James. I always will," Dawn said tears coursing down her face. He gave her one last chaste kiss before turning towards the portal. '_The blood that flows through her veins gives me life and now flows through mine.'_ He thought in irony. He glanced at her once more giving her a smile. '_I'm sorry Dawn. I love you.'_ Fire ran towards the end of the scaffolding throwing himself into the portal. He landed in it and lightning seemed to eat at his very core. Then there was a blinding light.

As the sun finally rose the portal gently dispersed. Buffy gently and slowly helped Dawn down the stairs as the girl cried and cried. As they reached the bottom, Spike was crumbled before a small pile of dust, ashes and what looked like dying embers of a brilliant fire. Dawn ran to the dust crying hard and harder. Finally Buffy and Spike pulled her away heading home.

**To Be Continued...**


	14. Epilogue: Guardian Angel In The Shadows

_Epilogue_

_Guardian Angel in the Shadows_

The weeks following Glory's defeat were meant for healing the bumps, the bruises, the cuts and scraps and the odd broken bone but a broken heart is very hard to heal sometimes never quite healing. Buffy knew that Dawn's wounds had healed but the teen had barricaded herself in her room and cried herself to sleep at night. Buffy sighed as she sat on the couch wrapped in Spike's arms. Cordelia sat in the chair with Angel on the arm. Dru and Marie were on the floor sitting quietly watching everything around them.

"Well, we've all had a few weeks to recover and I know that the demon population has gotten a little out of control since then so I'm hoping that we can all work together should another threat come along which we all know will. Thank you all for what you did," Buffy said with a small smile. Marie's blue eyes looked at her kindly.

"Dru and I already talked about helping you with patrolling so that when you are back in school you can work on your studying as well as slaying," Marie said with a smile. The rest agreed with the statement. Buffy smiled and blushed muttering a little thank you. Dawn walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen as the group in the living room was dispersing. Buffy looked at Spike as she stood walking towards the kitchen after her sister.

"Hey Dawn, you want to come with Spike and I on patrol?" Buffy asked watching as Dawn went into the fridge. She turned looking at Buffy in shock.

"You want me to go on patrol?" She asked sceptical. Buffy nodded in reassurance. Dawn stared at her sister as if she had two heads. She looked at Spike who stood behind Buffy.

"Oh come on, Nibblet, we could use an extra pair of eyes and hands. After all, you did help us defeat the vampire, Basilicus who was after Buffy. With a little training from the witches, you'll be a very powerful witch and a powerful fighter with training with the rest of us. So come on," Spike said with a grin. She beamed back at him; it was the first real smile in weeks they had seen on her.

"You mean it?" Dawn asked looking from Spike to Buffy trying to see if they were lying or not. Buffy walked up to her, giving her a strong hug.

"Let's find you a sword," Buffy stated slinging an arm around Dawn's shoulders steering her towards the weapons chest in the living room. After grabbing a sword, Buffy and Spike were walking out the door when Dawn stopped and ran back up the stairs. Buffy turned to look at Spike in confusion who in turn shrugged. Dawn came back down wearing Fire's midnight blue leather duster though it was much too big for her small frame. Buffy smiled softly.

"Ready to go now?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded reaching into the pocket clutching Fire's lighter.

Dawn glanced around the graveyard cautiously. Spike walked beside her his ear straining catching every little sound. Buffy scouted ahead of them though Dawn had lost sight of her.

"Um, Spike, what are we looking for?" Dawn inquired softly. Spike smirked at her.

"Demon. You'll know it when you see it," Was all he said. She nodded before seeing Buffy go flying as a demon with black clothing covering his entire body started towards Buffy's fallen body. Spike growled charging toward the demon. Dawn ran to the catch up as Spike's fist slammed into the side of the demon's face sending it staggering a few steps. Buffy tripped him as she spun around to stand. Dawn arrived to see the demon on its back with Buffy's booted foot on its chest. Blood red eyes stared up at her before a deep laugh erupted from behind the cloth.

"The Key is an innocent teenage girl, the sister of the Slayer," He laughed before looking at Spike sobering up. "Others will come to destroy the vampire mated to the Slayer just as they come to kill the Slayer. They will tear you two apart once again, Glory was just one of the first." Red eyes turned to Dawn's blue ones. "A guardian angel watches over you, enchanted one. I am in your service as a teacher, enchanted one as was my original duty."

"A teacher to Dawn?" Spike demanded. Dawn watched him curiously.

"I was in the service to the monks who transformed the Key into a mortal. I was to teach her to use her powers but I was captured by Glory. I meant no harm to you, I swear," The demon replied softly. Buffy took her foot away letting the demon sit up. "I also act as a seer for the Slayer along side the vampire Drusilla."

"Alright, we'll see if you are telling the truth tomorrow. I assume you know how to find Dawn so tomorrow evening, the Magic shop," Buffy said heading towards the exit with Spike in tow. Dawn stared at him before offering her hand for him to stand.

"You never told me your name," Dawn stated. His red eyes softened as he looked down at her from his slightly superior height.

"It has been a long time since I have been referred to by a name but enchanted one, you may call me Malakai," He replied with a deep bow. She smiled at him.

"I'm Dawn, I'll see you tomorrow Malakai," Dawn said before she ran to catch up with Buffy and Spike.

As Dawn was walking up the walkway, she felt eyes on her. She stopped at the top step on the porch turning to glance around. She thought she saw a flash of bright fiery red but she pushed the thought away believing it was a trick of her mind, Fire was gone after all. Dawn took a deep breath before walking into the house.

The shadow looked out from its hiding place behind the large tree. He had been following the beautiful blue eyed human girl all night. He didn't know who she was but something was pulling him towards her, like some unknown force inside her was calling out to him. He just didn't know why. '_I'll watch over you for now, blue eyed girl. I'll be your dark guardian angel from the shadows until I can find out who you are.'_ The shadowy vampire's last thought were as he gave one last glance at the house before walking back down the street, disappearing into shadows.

**The End**

I hope everyone enjoyed this. I will be writing the third part eventually. I thank everyone that reviewed this story or will review it.

Descendant of Doom


End file.
